


Love Cafe

by SerenityxEndymion



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Sexual Situations, Child Abuse, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityxEndymion/pseuds/SerenityxEndymion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 year old Usagi Tsukino ran away from home, now living in a small somewhat rundown apartment by herself and works full time at a small cafe bakery with her friends. She feels like she can't get too close to any man after what had happened to her. But what happens when she meets a tall mysterious stranger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Usagi sighed as she closed to the door her apartment and gently tossed her house keys on to the small dinning table on her left. She turned the lights on and headed to the fridge to grab a drink when she realized that the lights were still off. She walked back to the light switch and flicked multiple times before she let out a sigh.

"Great, another bill I need to pay. Looks like its low budget takeout again."

Usagi muttered to herself as she turned away from the switch and walked to the half dark kitchen. She walked to the fridge when she felt something underneath her foot followed by a loud screech.

"Oh god! Sorry Luna!"

Usagi kneeled down and picked up her black pet cat who was whimpering and licking its injured tail. She gently stroked Luna's tail, receiving a small purr from her fluffy friend. Usagi giggled as she set Luna on the counter and walked to the fridge.

"I envy you right now Luna, I wish I could see-gah!"

She opened the door to the fridge only to close it a second later as a horrifying smell hit her nose and almost made her want to throw up. Usagi took in a deep breath, opened the refrigerator door again. There were a couple of spoiled store bought foods and take out containers inside.

_'They must have gone bad after the power was cut off.'_

Usagi continued to hold her breath as she began to clean out her fridge, taking small breaks to breath. Soon, her fridge was bare of anything to eat but a box of crackers and water. Sighing, Usagi closed her fridge and pulled her cellphone from out of her pocket to check the time.

"Still early... How does dining out with the girls sound Luna?"

She smiled as she pointed her cell light to Luna who licked her paws. Usagi dialed her friend Ami's cell number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ami."

"Oh, hey Usagi. Whats up?"

"Nothing much, just wondering if you and the girls wanted to go out to eat? And I know for sure someone misses you."

There was a light giggle on Ami's end which told Usagi that Ami knew she was talking about Luna.

"Sure thing Usagi, I'll call Makoto, but I'm sure Minako is still probably on her date with her boyfriend."

Usagi rolled her eyes as she began to put on her shoes while she held her phone between her ear and shoulder.

"I love Minako but if I have to hear one more time on how great her boyfriend is, I swear I'm gonna slam my head in a door. Hey, speaking of boyfriends don't you have a date tonight with yours?"

There was a long pause, which Usagi knew meant that Ami was either thinking or blushing. Usagi smiled to herself as she picked up Luna into her free arm.

"I did but Zoicite had a lecture to give and was unable to reschedule. But he did promise he's gonna treat me to dinner next week."

"Thats nice of him, ok I'll meet you at the usual dinner. You get a hold of Makoto, I'll call Rei then I'll try and get a hold of Minako. Hopefully she doesn't butt dial me again and I don't end up getting emotionally scarred like last time."

Ami giggled on her end before both hung up. Usagi exit her dark apartment after grabbing her keys. She closed the door before she made her way down to the exit. As Usagi walked down the street, she began to dial her friends number. Usagi placed her phone to her ear as she stopped at a stop light.

"This better be good Usagi!"

Usagi pulled her cell away after Rei yelled in her ear. Luna looked at her owner with a confused look. Shaking her head, Usagi placed her phone back against her ear.

"Nice to talk to you too Rei. I was gonna ask if you maybe wanted to go out to eat at the usual dinner."

"Sure, and sorry about screaming into your ear earlier."

"It's ok, what's got you into such a bad mood Rei?"

"Same as last time, some punks think its so funny to rearrange the temples decorations for the summer festival next month, as if I didn't already have enough on my hands!"

Usagi pulled her phone away from her ear again as Rei began to curse in her end loud enough for bystanders to hear. People turned and gave Usagi weird looks who blushed lightly from embarrassment. She quickly ran down the street as Rei slowly relaxed and finished yelling before Usagi placed her phone back against her ear.

"You done already Rei?"

"Yah, I'm good now. And I'll meet you girls at the dinner."

Usagi smiled as she hung up and began to dial Minako's number when she bumped into someone and she fell backwards to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Miss, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Usagi looked up at the person she had bumped into and she nearly jumped up screaming. The male looked at her with deep ocean blue eyes that where hidden behind a pair of glasses. The stranger reached his hand out to her, causing her to get a little jumpy.

"Please, let me help you."

Usagi swallowed nervously before she stood up quickly, grabbed her purse and phone before she took off running down the street. The stranger watched her before turning away and noticed she had dropped her wallet on the ground.

Usagi kept running until she was at least five blocks away from where she had bumped into the stranger. She stopped in her tracks to catch her breath as Luna looked up at her, pawing at her face worried as if asking "Are you ok?"

Usagi looked down at her fuzzy friend and smiled a little before she gave a small nod. She gave Luna a small pat on the head before she continued on her way to the dinner where she would be meeting her friends. Four minutes later, Usagi walked into the dinner and sat down in the back in a booth as she tried to hid Luna in her bag. A waitress approached Usagi as she texted Minako.

"Hello, what will you have to drink?"

"I'll just have a glass of water for now."

The waitress gave a nod and went back behind the counter as soon as Ami and Makoto walked through the doors. Both looked around before they spotted Usagi a few feet away.

"Usagi-chan!"

Usagi looked up as Makoto and Ami walked over to her.

"Hey, you girls made it."

"Of course what you think we wouldn't?"

Makoto joked as she and Ami sat down. Usagi looked around before she smiled and placed her bag on Ami's lap before Luna stuck her head out a second after.

"Luna."

Ami and Makoto smiled as they both pet the black cat who began to purr at their touch. The waitress returned with Usagi's water before turning to Ami and Makoto and asked for their drink orders. The waitress walked away before Makoto and Ami turned to Usagi.

"Ok, so hows it been Usagi?"

Makoto asked as Ami pet Luna. Usagi bit her lower lip before she was tackled into a hug by Minako as Rei slipped into their booth next to Makoto.

"Hey sorry we're late, I ran into Minako and Kunzite. It took me five minutes to tear them apart."

Rei explained before Minako pouted at her.

"Why would you do that to us?"

"Because no one wanted to see what I saw and you two needed to breath!"

Usagi, Makoto and Ami all giggled as the waitress returned to more drinks before taking their orders. Once she walked away, the girls began to chat about random things from their jobs to their annual weekend shopping spree at the mall next weekend. After almost twenty minutes of talking the girls quiet down and turned to Usagi who quietly sipped her water. She looked at her friends before she sighed knowing what they were all thinking.

"I know what your all gonna say and no, not going to happen."

"But come on Usagi-chan, its been five years. You can at least let them know your ok. We know you want to and we know you miss them.

Usagi looked down at her lap as their food arrived. They ate in silence for a few minutes before the girls looked at Usagi who hardly touched her food. Usagi picked at her food before she let out a small sigh as she grabbed her bag and began to dig through it for her wallet. The girls all sighed and pulled their own wallets out and each payed for their own food. The girls all got up when they noticed Usagi in a somewhat panic state.

"Whats wrong?"

"I can't find my wallet! Maybe I lost it or dropped it somewhere!"

Usagi emptied out her things on the table and began to looked through everything when she felt something fall in her lap. She looked and saw her wallet sitting there.

"You dropped it back where we bumped into each other."

Usagi froze in place as the girls looked up at the owner of the voice before they all smiled.

"Hey Mamoru-kun, hows it been?"

Minako smiled as Usagi slowly grabbed her wallet and shakily placed her half of the money on the table. Mamoru smiled at the girls as he removed his glasses.

"I'm doing well, how about you girls?"

"We're just fine, so you've met our friend Usagi-chan."

Ami responded as the girls all looked at their friend and noticed her state before they began to help her clean up. Mamoru blinked as he watched before the girls helped Usagi up and walked away.

"Is everything alright?"

Mamoru asked in a concerned tone. Makoto turned to him and smiled.

"Yah, she's just u-um... Shy is all, sorry we're gotta go!"

She ran after her friends leaving Mamoru standing in the dinner confused as he watched the girls through the dinner windows.

"Breath Usagi, breath."

Minako said as Ami and Rei gently rubbed Usagi's back who took deep breaths. Makoto ran up to them as Usagi slowly relaxed.

"You ok Usagi-chan?"

"Y-yah, I-I-I'm f-fine."

Usagi stuttered before she began to walk away. The girls watched her shaking figure before Luna jumped out of Ami's arms and ran after Usagi. The girls all exchanged worried glances before they turned back to the direction Usagi walked away. Usagi walked back to her dark apartment and let Luna in before closing the door. After words, she headed to her bedroom, changing in pink bunny pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning Usagi woke up early and looked at the time on her cellphone. She wasn't due at Makoto's cafe for at least two hours. Usagi placed her cell back on her nightstand before she stared up at the ceiling remembering what had happened last night. As she thought about the male that the girls called Mamoru, her mind began to wonder to the events that happened to her back to her sixteen birthday. Usagi shook her head wanting to forget it before she got up and got ready for the day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi let out a small yawn as she walked into a small strip mall a few blocks away from her apartment. Rubbing away the sleep from her eyes, she walked to a small little cafe building in the right corner of the mall. It look like a small cottage with small picnic tables around the front and on the side. Near the entrance where small rose bushes with roses in full bloom. Usagi looked up and smiled as she saw her friends out front. Makoto was watering the rose bushes while Ami swept the front entrance. Rei was there helping clean the front window displays as Minako cleaned the small chalkboard sign they kept outside that named the specials they had.

"Morning girls."

All four looked up and smiled at Usagi as she walked to the entrance. As she opened the door, Minako stood up and dusted her hands off of chalk dust.

"Feeling better today Usagi-chan?"

Usagi gave a nod as she walked into the cafe and Minako and Makoto followed her. Rei finished cleaning and walked to the back of a small counter on the left side of the cafe. Usagi and Minako began to placed chairs off the small circular tables around the cafe down on to the ground as Makoto opened up the windows curtains.

"Whats the are the specials today Makoto-chan?"

Usagi asked as she walked over to a small fire place in the back of the cafe and began to clean up the small picture frames Makoto and the girls kept there. Usagi smiled at all the pictures of her and her friends spending time together to give the cafe a warm homey feeling.

"I was thinking since its almost summer we could have mini fruit tarts, fruit pops, strawberry and apple pies and few other recipes I've been dying to try."

Makoto said as she walked over to Usagi and helped her clean the picture frames. Usagi smiled before her eyes widen as she blushed when they all heard her stomach growl. The girls laughed as Usagi looked down embarrassed. Makoto patted her back as both finished and headed to the kitchen in the back.

"Sounds like someone got hungry. Don't worry Usagi, as my special taste tester, you get to try everything and tell me what you think."

Usagi gave a nod as both walked over to the sink and washed their hands. The kitchen itself looked like a cute small home kitchen only with four large ovens on the right side of the room. Makoto dried off her hands and walked over to one of the two large fridges they had in the kitchen and opened the freezer door. Usagi turned around drying her hands as Makoto pulled out a small mini cake from the freezer.

"I made this last night a long with five other larger ones. I want you to taste it and tell me what you think."

Makoto placed the cake on a small plate before placing the plate on the island in the middle of the room. She handed Usagi a fork. Usagi sat down in a chair and took a small bite. Makoto watched as her friends expression from happy to questionable.

"Whats wrong?"

Usagi looked at the cake with a raised eye brow when she smiled. She got up and walked over to a fridge. Makoto watched as Usagi pulled out a bottle of chocolate sauce and walked back to the counter. Usagi drizzled a little chocolate on top of the cake before taking another bite.

"Mmm~! Thats what was missing. You should drizzle a little chocolate on top to complete the cake Makoto-chan."

Usagi smiled as she held a piece of the cake to her friend. Makoto took a bite and smiled before she hugged Usagi who continued to eat.

"Thanks for that Usagi. I didn't think of adding chocolate to it."

Usagi smiled before Ami poked her head inside the kitchen.

"We have an hour before we have to open."

"Well what are we waiting for, lets get baking."

Minako smiled as she and Rei walked into the kitchen. All five friends put on aprons in their favorite color. Rei's apron was red with small japanese characters along with deep red lotus flowers on it, Ami's apron was blue small aquatic music notes and light blue nemophila flowers on it. Minako's was a deep orange with yellow stars and light orange perennials, Makoto's apron was a deep forest green with small light green chrysanthemums and green vines around it. Usagi's apron was white as snow with small crescent moons on it and red roses and fluttering rose petals all around.

Minako and Rei got the ingredients while Ami warmed up the ovens and Usagi and Makoto got all the bowls and baking pans ready. Half an hour later they had six batches of raspberry cheesecake cookies, strawberry pies and large fruit tarts ready along with Makoto's freezer cake and ice pops. Minako and Usagi carried everything to the front and began place them on display in the front and the front counter. Minako wiped down the counter as Usagi turned the sign on the front door to open before she wrote down the specials on the chalk board at the front entrance. Ami walked outside to the register as customers began to walk into the cafe.

A few hours later Rei left to help her grandfather at the temple. Usagi walked over to a group of women that sat on a small couch around a small coffee table next to the fireplace. Usagi smiled and held up a notepad and pen.

"Hello, what can I get you ladies?"

One brunette smiled and ordered three orders of lemon iced tea before a blonde smiled at Usagi.

"And what do you recommend with the ice tea?"

Usagi smiled and tapped her pen against her chin as she began to think.

"Well I would recommend the raspberry cheesecake cookies. They are really moist and just melt in your mouth when you take a bite."

All three women exchanged looks before they ordered three each. Makoto and Minako smiled as they watched from the counter as they attended to the come and go costumers. Serena walked up to the counter and smiled at her friends before giving them the women's orders.

"Three lemon iced teas."

Usagi smiled as she walked around the counter and grabbed a small plate for the cookies. Just as Usagi placed the last cookie on the plate, Minako let out a loud squeal causing Usagi to drop the plate and cover her ears. Shaking her head, Usagi looked around the room and noticed the looks most of the female customers had. Usagi sighed as she turned around to find Minako hugging her boyfriend Kunzite while Ami stood next to Zoicite who handed her a bouquet of blue Anemones, and Makoto and her boyfriend both hugged while Nephrite kissed her head. Usagi blew a wondering strand of hair from her face and began to clean up the mess before she walked over to the happy couples.

Usagi grabbed Minako and pulled her away from Kunzite while Makoto and Ami pulled away on their own as all three males smiled at the half annoyed blonde.

"USAGI-CHAN!"

"We have people present Minako, and no one wants to see you to make out or worst."

Usagi said as she pulled the second blonde away from the three males and back behind the counter. Usagi grabbed another plate and pilled cookies on it before grabbing a trey with then iced teas and carried them to the fireplace where the three women where waiting. As she did so, her friends watched her smiling a little before Nephrite turned to Makoto.

"She sure takes this job seriously."

"Yah, or maybe she just doesn't want to hear or see Minako and Kunzite makeout."

"That's understandable, neither do we."

Zoicite said as Ami gave a nod before she walked to the kitchen to place her flowers into a vase.

Minako pouted as Kunzite smiled sheepishly.

"So we heard from Mamoru on what had happened last night but we get the feeling that it wasn't the whole story."

Kunzite said in a serious tone as he and everyone looked at Usagi who smiled and giggled as she took another customer's order.

"Yah, we were there but we don't know what happened before we met up at the dinner. I don't think we've ever seen her that scared since the night of her sixteen birthday."

Minako said as she watched her happy bubbly friend sadly. Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoicite looked at her before they exchanged glances as Ami returned from the kitchen and set the vase with her flowers behind the counter.

"Can you please just tell us what happened that night, we want to help."

Zoicite said as Nehprite and Kunzite gave a nod. Ami, Makoto and Minako looked at each other before turning to their boyfriends and shook their heads.

"We want to tell you but we promised Usagi that we would't tell anyone. Only she can tell you if she wants to."

Ami explained before Usagi walked over to the counter and handed the tray in her hands to Minako.

"One of your special mocha frappuccinos with chocolate sprinkles Minako-chan."

"OK~."

Minqako smiled as she saluted Usagi before she got to work.

"Can you make that three and six dark none-decaf coffees and six muffins."

Kunzite said as he pulled his wallet out and handed a hundred dollar bill to Makoto who walked around the counter and took the order as Ami helped with the muffins.

"Another night at the police station Kunzite?"

Usagi asked as she noticed the bags under Kunzite's eyes. Minako handed them their drinks before began to work on the coffee. Usagi took the mocha frappuccino to the customer as Ami handed a large white paper bag to Kunzite.

"Yah, the captian wants us to solve this case we go before next week."

"That and we got another case as well."

Nehprite said before he took a sip of his frappuccino as Usagi walked back over to them.

"Whats the next one about?"

Minako asked setting six coffees on the counter. Kunzite took the coffees and sighed.

"This woman keeps coming into the station yelling at us and asking us when are we gonna find the person who murdered her son a few years back. She keeps telling us to get off our sorry asses and find the killer. Our captian keeps informing her that we're doing everything we can but she won't listen. The last detectives who had the job almost quite because they were getting tired at being yelled at for not finding any witnesses or clues."

Usagi swallowed as she heard this before the guys smiled at their girls and kissed their cheeks before leaving the cafe. Usagi took in a deep breath and entered the kitchen, she walked over to the sink and washed her hands for twenty minutes long until they were bright red. Soon after the rest of the shift went by fast and it was almost closing time. Rei and Minako were busy in the kitchen cleaning up while Ami and Usagi attended to the last three costumers and Makoto placed the picnic umbrellas out down. Usagi was cleaning the back of the counter when someone rang the bell on the counter. Without turning around, Usagi spoke to the person.

"Good evening, what can I get you?"

"First can I get a dark coffee, second I'd like to apologize for what happened back at the dinner."

Usagi froze in place, she recognized the voice. She slowly turnbed around and found herself staring into Mamoru's deep blue eyes. Swallowing nervously, she turned around and with shaking hands, she began to pour coffee into a recyclable cup. Mamoru watched confused and worried before his eyes widen as he heard her scream slightly in pain as she had accidently pour hot coffee on her own hand. He ran around the counter and gently grabbed her wrist to see the burn when she jumped back from him. Usagi shook as she tried to crawl away before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mamoru jumped back surprised when she let out a scream and as she began to kick at him. Ami turned and ran to the counter as Rei and Minako ran out of the kitchen and Makoto ran inside. Usagi was shaking as Rei and Minako helped her up and Ami and Makoto turned to Mamoru confused.

"I-I was just trying to apologize, then she accidently burned herself and I was just trying to see-"

"It's ok Mamoru, its ok. Minako, Rei take Usagi outside for some air."

Makoto said before her friends took Usagi outside to the back. Mamoru watched before he let out a sigh and turned away.

"Please let her know I'm sorry for whatever I did to scare her."

He said before he exit the cafe and walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi walked through the grocery isles as she shopped for food and other things she needed. She sighed as she made her way to the check out stands before she got in line. Usagi looked around as she waited for her turn before she leaned against her shopping cart bored. She closed her eyes as she remembered what happened back at the cafe after the incident.

_~Flashback~_

_Usagi sat in the kitchen as Rei and Minako were able to calm her down while Ami handed her a class of soda._

_"Here, the sugar will help you relax." Ami said, as Usagi took the soda can and took a small sip before Rei made her drink a little more. Minako and Ami smiled a little before exchanging worried glances. Usagi pulled the can away and sighed before she looked up at her friends._

_"I'm sorry about causing so much trouble." Usagi said before she looked down at her lap as Makoto walked into the kitchen._

_"Hey Usagi, you ok? Feeling any better?"_

_Makoto asked as she pulled the blonde into a gentle hug. Usagi handed her soda to Rei and hugged back as a small smile appeared on her face. Usagi pulled back before her smiled disappeared as she looked down at her lap._

_"I'm sorry for what happened out there."_

_Usagi said before she felt a gentle pat on her back. She looked up at Makoto who smiled at her._

_"It's ok Usagi. Hows about you take tomorrow off?"_

_Usagi shook her head and stood up._

_"No! I'm fine! A good night's sleep is all I need!"_

_Makoto and the girls all looked at each other worries. Not convinced that their friend was alright. Makoto looked at Usagi and smiled._

_"Well since its almost closing time, how about you run down to the super market and get us some more supplies, then you can head home to rest. You can bring the supplies over tomorrow."_

_Makoto said as she grabbed a small notepad and began to write down different things that they needed. She ripped the paper out of the notepad and handed the paper to Usagi. Usagi looked down at the list of things she needed to pick up._

_**Two bags of Powered sugar** _

_**Three bags of Brown sugar** _

_**Two boxes of Cornstarch** _

**_Three bags of Cinnamon stick_ s**

_**Six packets of Blueberries** _

_**Four bottles Vanilla extract** _

_**& Four bags of Bananas** _

_Usagi looked up at Makoto and gave a nod before she removed her apron. She hung her apron on a rack and headed out to the grocery store two blocks away from the cafe._

_~End of Flashback~_

Usagi jumped up slightly startled when she felt someone tap her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. She turned around and looked at elderly lady who smiled a little at her.

"It's your turn young lady."

The elderly woman said. Usagi turned back to the front and saw she was next in line. She pushed her cart forward and began to place her items on the moving conveyor belt. She was about to put the last of her things on the conveyor belt when she noticed she was missing the powder sugar.

"Crap, I'm sorry. I forgot something, I'll be back quick."

Usagi said as she looked up before she froze in place as she saw she was speaking with a middle aged man who was scanning her items. She was about to back away when a female teen employee walked up to the check out stand. The male employee handed the girl some keys before he walked away. Usagi let out a sigh and smiled a little at the teen girl.

"I forgot something I need. Can I leave my things here for a second quickly go get what I need?"

Usagi asked the teen girl who smiled at her and gave a nod. Usagi smiled before she took off running to her destination. Usagi arrived at the cereal aisle where the powdered sugar was also located in. She looked around the aisle before she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the two bags she needed, before she started walking to the exit of the aisle, when she noticed someone else in the aisle. In the aisle stood a small girl with long jet black hair in pigtails. She stood on top of her tip toes, as she was trying to grab a box of fruit loops cereal. Usagi looked around the aisle for anyone else before she noticed they were the only ones there.

Usagi walked over to the little girl and kneeled down in next her. The little girl turned to her and Usagi saw the little girl's green eyes as she looked up at her curiously. Usagi smiled at her as she stood up, and grabbed the box before she handed the box to the little girl. The child smiled at her as she took the box into her small arms. Usagi noticed she was missing her two front teeth.

"Thank you."

The little girl smiled before she took running down the aisle in the opposite direction of the check out stand. Usagi smiled as she headed back to the check out stands and back to the register where she left her things. She placed the powder sugar on the conveyor belt and looked through her bag for her wallet as the cashier scanned the powdered sugar. Usagi looked at the price before she pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to the teen girl.

~Same Time~

The small girl looked around the third aisle before she spotted who she was looking for.

"Mamo!"

She smiled as she ran up to a shopping cart and hugged Mamoru's legs. Mamoru looked down at her and smiled as he gently pet her head as he placed a can of soup into the cart next to them. Mamoru looked at the box of cereal the small girl had in her arms before he looked at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"Reika, I thought you said you were going to get juice."

The small girl smiled at him and giggled. Mamoru chuckled and stood up before he placed the box of cereal into his shopping cart. He picked up Reika and placed her in the small seat in the front of the cart.

Reika smiled at Mamoru as he pushed the cart down the aisle.

"Hey, how did you get the box down from the shelf? If I remember correctly, there too high for you to reach."

Reika smiled as she responded.

"A very pretty lady with long blonde hair helped me. She was in the same place I was."

Mamoru smiled at the little six year old before he pushed the cart to the ten items or less line. As he set all of his groceries on the conveyor belt, Reika looked around the store, trying to locate Usagi.

Usagi sighed as she placed the last bag of powered sugar into a paper bag before she pushed her cart out of the grocery store. Usagi wasn't half way out of the parking lot when a man with greasy grown hair approached her. Usagi backed away as he walked closer to her.

"C-c-c-c-can... I-I-I h-h-help y-y-you s-sir?"

She stuttered as she tried to remain calm as possible but was failing miserably. The man chuckled as he looked her over.

"How cute, and yes you can. A beautiful young woman like you shouldn't be all alone carrying all those heavy groceries. If you'd like, I can help you with those."

Usagi shook her head as she tightened her grip on her cart, ready to make a run for it.

"N-No t-t-thank y-you, i-i-if y-y-you'll e-e-excuse m-m-me."

She replied before she tried to calmly walk around the man when she let out a gasp as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Usagi started to struggle as she tried to push him off.

"Let go! Let go!"

The man chuckled as he tightened his grip on her waist, causing her slight pain.

Mamoru casually walked out of the grocery store as Reika smiled at him as she started going on about what she had done in school that day.

"Then mike actually did the dare and ate the glue, but the teacher stopped him and send him to the restrooms to rinse his mouth out."

Mamoru chuckled and shook his head. He reached over to gently pet her head when Reika turned to her right and gasped.

"Mamo, what's that man doing?"

Mamoru turned in the direction Reika was looking at and his eyes widen as he saw the same man pinning another person to a wall. Mamoru pushed his cart over and before he ran over to help.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

Mamoru yelled as he grabbed the man by the back of his jacket and pulled him off the other person. The man turned to him and glared.

"Get lost, this doesn't concern you!"

Mamoru glared before he looked at the person who was now on the ground shaking. His eyes widen as he saw Usagi thanks to the small lights in the parking lot. He turned back to the man and glared before he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Get the hell out of here before I call the cops and stay the hell away from her!"

Mamoru threatened before he pulled the man away from the wall and shoved him to the ground. The man glared as he got up, dusted himself off and walked away. Mamoru watched as he disappeared before he looked over at Usagi who continued to shake. He was about to walk over and help her when he remembered what had happened back at the cafe. He began to think when an idea struck him.

Mamoru walked over to his cart, pick Reika and set her on the ground. Reika blinked confused at what he was thinking before she ran over to Usagi's side. Reika looked at Usagi sadly and worried when her little eyes widen as she recognized Usagi. Reika turned to Mamoru.

"Mamo, this is the pretty lady!"

Mamoru blinked surprised as Usagi looked up at Reika and blushed lightly at the complement before she slowly got up. Her legs buckled under her before she collapsed on the ground again. Mamoru bit his lower lip, hating the fact that he couldn't do a thing to help. He began to think when he removed his jacket and handed it to Reika who took it from him and placed it over Usagi's shoulders. Usagi looked up at Reika who smiled at her before she held out her small hand to her. Usagi looked down at the little girls hand before she slowly reached over and placed her own hand on top of it.

Reika and Mamoru both smiled as Reika helped Usagi up. Mamoru was about to walk over when he froze in his tracks and stepped back, not wanting to scare her.

"Are you ok pretty lady?"

Reika asked worried and Usagi gave a small nod. She was about to let go when Reika held her hand in a small but tight grip. Reika turned to Mamoru and started using her secret weapon, her puppy dog eyes.

"Mamo, can she come home with us. Please?"

Mamoru bit his tongue, he didn't like it when she played that card. He always gave in whenever she did. He took in a deep breath and looked at Usagi and saw she was looking at him, but with a hint of fear. Mamoru sighed and looked at Reika.

"We can't Reika, I'm sure this pretty lady has somewhere to be."

Reika pouted before she hugged Usagi's legs. Usagi blinked surprised as she looked down at the small child that latched herself on to her legs.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

Reika kept repeating over and over and over until Mamoru sighed and facepalmed. Usagi looked up at him and saw he was trying hard not to give in to the little girls pleads. Smiling softly, Usagi reached over and gently stroked the little girls head. Reika looked up at her surprised as Usagi smiled at her.

"I-It's ok, I-I don't want to be a b-bother."

Reika pouted and shook her head before she gently grabbed Usagi's hand and started walking in the direction of the parked cars. Mamoru sighed as he grabbed both shopping carts and started pushing them to his car. Reika stood next to a black lexus is 250. Mamoru sighed as he let go of the shopping carts before he opened the trunk and began to placed his groceries on the right before placing Usagi's groceries on the left side. He slammed the door shut before he picked Reika up and buckled her up in the back seat. After closing the door, he turned to Usagi who looked down at her feet nervously.

Mamoru looked away before he opened the passenger door for her. Usagi clenched on to his jacket as she slowly got in before he gently closed the door. Mamoru walked over to the driver side and got in before he turned the car on. Once they were out of the parking lot, Reika looked at Usagi from the rear view mirror.

"Pretty lady, I really like you hair."

Usagi looked at Reika and smiled a little at her. Reika smiled back before she looked out the window.

"My name is Reika, and I'm six years old!"

Reika said as she held up both her hands and held up three fingers in each. Usagi giggled lightly at Reika and Mamoru smiled a little, glad Usagi wad calming down.

"What's your name pretty lady?"

Reika asked as Usagi started to relax a little. She opened her mouth to speak when Mamoru beat her to it.

"Her name is Usagi, Reika."

Reika smiled and giggled.

"What a cute and pretty name, I love bunnies."

Usagi blushed lightly as she looked down at her lap before Reika spoke again.

"Wait, Mamo how do you know what her name is? Do you two know each other?"

Reika asked as she tilted her head. Mamoru looked at Reika from the rear view mirror as they stopped at a stop light.

"Not exactly but we have run into each other a few times."

Reika blinked as she looked at them both, moving back and forth from them before she said something that embarrassed them both.

"Is she your girlfriend Mamo?"

Both Mamoru and Usagi blushed deeply at Reika's innocently question before Usagi stuttered.

"N-N-No, n-n-nothing l-like that Reika-chan."

Usagi stuttered as she tried to calm her blushing face. Reika blinked as she noticed their blush.

"Then, why are you both blushing?"

Both their blushes deepened which caused Reika to giggle at their reactions. Mamoru sighed since it was probably gonna be a very long drive.


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi stared out the window thinking to herself. She looked down at her lap before her eyes wondered to the jacket Reika had placed on her. She stared at the jacket before she looked up at Mamoru from the corner of her eye.

_'I guess... H-he isn't so bad...'_

She thought to herself before Reika brought her out of her thoughts.

"Mamo, are we going to Rei-nii-chan's?"

Usagi looked out her window and saw they were in Rei's neighborhood. She turned to look at Mamoru from the corner of her eyes and saw he was look at her from the corner of his eye before he turned back to the road. She looked back out the window before the car came to a stop. Mamoru climbed out before opening the back door for Reika. Usagi watched as Reika runs up the steps of Rei's family shrine as Mamoru opens her door for her.

She climbed out of the car and stared at her feet as he closed the door before opening the back. She turned to the stairs and started walking up the steps. As soon as she made it to the top of the steps, she found Reika playing with Jadeite.

Smiling a little, she watched them before she spotted Rei exiting her room. Rei spotted her before she walked over to Usagi, smiling. Rei opened to speak when she spotted the bruise on her neck.

"What happened to you? Are you alright!?"

She yelled startled as she gently placed her hand on Usagi's head to inspect the injury on her throat. Jadeite walked over as Mamoru walked up to the top of the steps, carrying Usagi's groceries. Jadeite blinked confused when he saw him before he walked over and helped him with the bags.

"Hey, what happened?"

He asked as he took two bags from Mamoru.

"Long story, some creep tried to steal or hurt her. I was at the grocery store and Reika pointed it out."

Reika jumped in between them and raised her arms up.

"But Mamo beat him up and protected pretty Bunny!"

Jadeite and Mamoru chuckle as Jadeite gently pet her head, before both headed to Rei's kitchen to leave the bags. Rei gently grabbed Usagi's wrist and pulled her into her room. Rei and Usagi sat in the room and Rei looked over the marks on Usagi's neck, wrists and arms. Standing up, Rei exit the room and headed to the bathroom to get a first aid. Usagi sat in the room thinking to herself before she felt small arms gently wrap around her neck.

Turning around, Usagi saw Reika smiling at her. Smiling a little, Usagi reached over and gently pet Reika on the head.

"Thank you... For helping me."

Reika smiled and gave a small nod before she pulled away from the hug and sat down next to Usagi.

"Your welcome but you should thank Mamo. He helped out the most."

Usagi smiled a little and gently moved a few strands of hair out of Reika's eyes. Reika smiled as Mamoru peaked into the room before gently knocked at the doorway. Usagi turned around smiling before she jumped and froze a little. Turning around, Usagi stared at her lap. Reika tilted her head confused before she turned to Mamoru

"Reika, its getting late. You have school tomorrow."

Reika pouted and hugged Usagi who looked down at her surprised before she smiled. Mamoru smiled a little at the sight.

"I don't wanna go Mamo, I wanna stay with pretty bunny."

Usagi blushed at Reika's words before she smiled and gently stroked her head.

"I'll be fine Reika. You should head home and get rest for school in the morning."

Reika pouted before Usagi began to think when she smiled. She grabbed a handmade pink braided bracelet from her wrist and took it off. Reika tilted her head as Usagi made the bracelet a little smaller before placing it on her wrist.

Reika smiled as she looked at the bracelet before she smiled at Usagi.

"M-Mamoru knows were I work, you can visit whenever you want. You can hold on to my bracelet until then."

Reika gave a nod and smile before she surprised Usagi with a small kiss on the cheek. Usagi blinked surprised before she smiled at Reika stood up and ran to Mamoru. Mamoru smiled at Reika before he gently took her hand before waved bye to Usagi. Usagi waved bye back a little before she turned away as Mamoru and Reika walked away.

Rei walked back into her room and sat down next to Usagi. As she got her first aid ready when she noticed Usagi's wrist.

"Usagi-chan, wheres your friendship bracelet?"

Usagi bit her lower lip a little before she smiled sheepishly.

"I let Reika-chan hold on to it."

Rei smiled and shook her head.

"She grew on you didn't she?"

Usagi blushed and gave a small nod before she let Rei treat her bruises.

**_~*~_ **

Mamoru bid farewell to Jadeite before he and Reika and headed down the steps of the temple. After buckling Reika in the back seat, Mamoru got into the driver seat and headed home. Once they arrived at his apartment, Mamoru carried the groceries and both headed up to Mamoru's apartment complex. Mamoru opened the door and both walked inside before Mamoru closed the door with his foot.

As he got the groceries into the fridge and canned goods into the cabinet, Reika got started on her homework. Once everything was placed away, Mamoru walked into the living room where Reika was when the phone rang. Reika looked up from her homework as Mamoru walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Chiba residence. Mamoru speaking."

Mamoru's eyes widen when the person on the other end answered.

"Long time since I've heard your voice love.~"

Mamoru clenched his hand tightly as Reika looked away, knowing who he was talking to, and she went back to doing her homework.

"What do you want Beryl? The jury  and judge specifically said you couldn't make contact of any kind."

Mamoru narrowed his eyes as he heard her laugh on her end.

"Maybe so, but they said I couldn't make contact with Reika. Not you.~"

Mamoru clenched the phone tightly as he spoke.

"Well once the jury make a decision tomorrow, you wont see me or Reika again Beryl."

"Sorry to burst you bubble love, but I will win the fight and I'll win fully custody of my daughter."

"Not if I can help it witch, and you don't deserve to call yourself a mother."

Mamoru said as he walked into the kitchen, to avoid Reika from hearing any improper language. Reika watched as he walked away and she could still hear him arguing with her mother on the phone. Reika looked back at her homework and tried to go back to work, before she noticed the pages getting wet. She reached up to her face and touched her cheeks, to feel tears in her eyes. Reika tried to wipe her tears away quickly when Mamoru returned to the room, clenching the phone tightly in anger. When he noticed Reika's state, Mamoru's anger faded. He walked over an sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry you had to hear that Reika."

Reika hugged Mamoru who hugged her back as he gently stroked her hair. Reika buried her face into Mamoru's shoulder as he held her close. He hated seeing her like this whenever he and her mother fought. Once tomorrow was over, he hoped he didn't have to see Reika sad ever again.  After a few minutes, Mamoru noticed Reika had cried herself to sleep. He gently picked her up into his arms and carried her to his guest room which had become Reika's room. After tucking her to bed, Mamoru gently kissed her forehead and quietly exit the room before returning to the living room.

Sighing, he sat down on his couch and ran his hands through his hair frustrated. He has no intention in losing his case in trying to gain custody of Reika and he wasn't about to lose now. Picking up his cell, Mamoru called Nephrite. He waited for his friend to answer as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Reaching for a glass, Mamoru held his cell to his ear as Nephrite answered.

"Hey Mamoru, what happened this time? Was she in your apartment again? Did Beryl try to take Reika from school again?"

"No, none of that. She called me a few minutes ago. She said she was gonna take Reika back once she wins the case tomorrow."

Mamoru responded back as he poured himself a glass of juice before he took a sip.

"Don't worry, I found more things to use against her in court. We'll win the case and she won't get little Reika."

Mamoru smiled as he rinsed his glass.

"Thanks Nephrite. And Reika would thank you too but she cried herself to sleep. She had hear me and Beryl fighting on the phone."

"Aw, poor thing. I hope she'll be ok. I still don't understand why your trying to gain custody over a child who isn't even biologically yours but, you gonna make a good daddy once this whole thing is over."

Mamoru blushed but was happy no one had saw him.

"Thanks Nephrite... And I hope so too. See you tomorrow."

Turning his cell off, Mamoru sighed before he got ready for bed. He checked over Reika's homework before he placed everything into her small bunny doll backpack, then placed the backpack into Reika's room. Mamoru looked over at Reika and saw she had dropped her stuffed cat doll on the floor.

He walked over and placed the doll back into her small arms and tucked her back into bed. He smiled as he saw a small smile appear on her face before he leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. Mamour smiled as he pulled back before he quietly exit the room, and gently closed the door behind himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mamo. Mamo."

Mamoru turned to his right side as he tried to get more sleep. He felt small weight climb on to the bed before he felt said weight next to him. He reached his left hand up to swat away something that was poking his cheek and eyelid.

"Mamo, wake up. Pwease. Mamo."

Reika puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. She reached over behind him and grabbed a glass of water she had brought with her. She looked down at him and poked his cheek again.

"Mamo, wakie-wakie."

Mamoru turned away from her and hid under the covers. Reika sighed and jumped off the bed.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you."

She responded before she yanked the covers off Mamoru as best as she could before she dumped the glass of water all over him. Mamoru screamed to the top of his lungs as the cold water hit him. Reika giggled and ran out of the room before he could yell at her.

Reika ran to the kitchen and jumped on a small footstool before she turned the stove on. She cracked an egg into the frying pan she left there and then cracked three more. As she waited for the eggs to cook, she turned to the doorway of the kitchen. She smiled innocently at Mamoru who stood in the doorway, wet and glaring at her slightly. He smirked as he slowly walked up to her. Reika's eyes widen when she realized what he wad gonna do and she began to back away.

Mamoru kept advancing on her before she ran around him and took off running. Mamoru chuckled and ran after her.

"Get back here young lady!"

Reika giggled as she kept running until she made a u-turn down the hallway. Mamoru tried to run after her but crashed into a wall, his slippers slipping on the wood surface.

Mamoru rubbed his head before he looked around the hallway. He stopped in his tracks when he heard it. Small soft giggles coming from the hallway coat closet. He slowly walked over to the closet before he pretended to walk pass it, but stopped next to it. Mamoru tip toed in place to make it sound like he had disappeared down the hallways before he stood in place. The door to the closet opened before Reika peaked her small head out. She looked around and giggled before she snuck out of the closet. Mamoru smirked as she slowly walked out and closed the door.

Before she could walk back to the kitchen, Mamoru snuck up behind her, grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. Reika let out a squeal and started giggling as she turned to him.

"No fair Mamo, you tricked me."

Mamoru smiled before his smile disappeared as he sniffed the air.

"Hey, is something burning?"

Mamoru's and Reika's eyes widen before both ran to the kitchen to find the eggs Reika had left. Mamoru set Reika on the ground and turned the stove off before he began to cough as he waved the black smoke out of his eyes. Reika looked down at the ground as Mamoru picked the pan up and placed it into the sink. Mamoru sighed as he turn the sink on to let the cold water cool the frying pan.

He turned away from the sink and turned to Reika and smiled at her. She tripped her small skirt in her hands as she continued to look at her feet.

"I'm sorry Mamo."

Mamoru smiled at her as he walked over before he kneeled down in front of her. Reika looked up at him as he gently pet her head.

"It's ok Reika, don't worry about it."

Reika smile a little at him before she hugged him. Mamoru smiled as he hugged her back before looking at her.

"Hows about some cereal for breakfast instead?"

Reika smiled and gave a nod as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Reika giggled and hugged his head as he carried her to the fridge.

~*~

Minako, Makoto and Ami stood in the kitchen of the cafe as they worked on making brownies, cookies and more ice pops. As Makoto set the trays with brownies into one of the ovens as Minako did the same with the cakes when they heard the front door of the cafe opened. All three looked at the door to the kitchen as Usagi and Rei walked in with Jadeite, as all three carried in grocery bags. The girls noticed all three of them blushing deeply.

Makoto, Minako and Ami looked at each other confused as their friends set the bags on the counter.

"Uh... You guys alright?"

Minako asked as Rei grabbed her apron and put it on. Usagi gave a nod before she turned to the door.

"I-I'll be back, I g-g-gotta go feed Luna."

She said before exiting the kitchen and cafe. The girls all looked at each other confused before they looked at Jadeite who looked away, blushing as he scratched the back of his head. Before Makoto could ask him anything, he quickly exit the kitchen and cafe. The girl blinked confused before they turned to Rei who was washing her hands, pretending not to know anything.

"So, you wanna tell us what had happened?"

Rei froze up and Minako and Ami blinked as Makoto placed a tray of ice pops into the freezer.

"N-Nothing, nothing happened."

Rei stuttered as she tried to remain calm but failed. Makoto walked over to her and placed her hand on her Rei's shoulder.

"Don't go giving us that crap Rei, just tell us what happened."

Rei glared at her before she shook her hand away and walked to a fridge and opened it. The girls watched as she pulled out butter, heavy cream and milk from the fridge before she walked over to the island and began to mix all three together.

"Come on, tell us what happened Rei."

Minako said as she stood in front of Rei. Rei bit her lower lip as she tried to avoid eye contact. Makoto sighed and shrugged as she continued to work. Minako and Ami did the same before they all looked at Rei who continued to mix her ingredients.

"Hey, guess what Rei. Usagi texted me last night and told me she had got over her fear of men."

Makoto said bit Rei didn't listened.

"T-that's nice."

Makoto, Ami and Minako all looked at each other before they turned to Rei.

"Yah, and hey the guy asked her out on a date and she agreed."

Minako said smiling before Rei grabbed some oaks and place them into her bowl.

"That's nice."

Makoto rolled her eyes as Ami and Minako did the same.

"Yah, I even heard she was thinking of sleeping with him."

Rei's eyes widen before she turned to them susprised.

"WHAT!?"

Minako, Makoto and Ami giggled as she blushed deeply.

"We're kidding. Now do you wanna tell us what the hell happened?"

Minako said as Rei blushed again before she looked down at the mess she made in her bowl.

"W-well... Usagi stayed the night over at my place after Mamoru-kun left her there. She had a run in with a guy who tried to hurt her. Mamoru took care of the situation... But... This morning... Usagi..."

Minako, Makoto and Ami blinked as they waited for her to continue. Rei looked away as her face turned a dark red.

"T-this morning... Usagi... Walked into my room... A-and..."

Makoto, Minako and Ami's eyes widen. They knew Jadeite was living with Rei at her families shrine.

"Wait... She walked in on... You both?!"

Minako asked which caused Rei's face to turned to a deep crimson. Makoto, Minako and Ami looked at each other before Makoto and Minako broke down laughing hard as Ami blushed but giggled. Rei's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance before she turned to them and yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

The girls kept laughing which as Rei glared at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi let out a sigh as she held her head.

"How embarrassing!! I can never un-see what I did!!!!"

Usagi's face turned a dark crimson before she stood in her tracks and shook her head to try and forget. After a minute, she sighed and smiled before she continued to walk down the street. Usagi walked into her neighborhood and headed up to her floor.

Minutes later, Usagi walked into her house and smiled as she saw Luna waiting for her. She smiled and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of cat food. Luna followed her and nuzzled Usagi's legs, as Usagi opened the cat of food. Smiling, she placing it's contents in Luna's small black food bowl that had crescent moons all around it. Luna happily ate her breakfast as Usagi headed to her bedroom to change clothes.

Usagi hoped into the shower for a quick shower before she changed into light blue knee length jeans, a white off the shoulder shirt with light pink butterflies around and white ankle strap flat wedges. She left her hair down with one small strand of hair in a braid. Usagi smiled a little as she grabbed her purse and headed back to the cafe.

Usagi searched through her bag for a piece of gum when she looked up to make sure she would crash into anyone. She looked through her bag again as she stopped at a red light. She found a strawberry flavor piece of gum and stuffed it into her mouth. Smiling, Usagi continued to walk down the street before she pulled her cellphone out to check the time.

"Crap, I gotta get going!"

Usagi screamed before she took off running down the street. She decided to take a short cut pass an elementary school. As she turned a corner, near the school she spotted a woman standing outside the fencing. Usagi stopped in her tracks and watched the woman before she began to remember her own mother. She looked away as she began to tear up as she remembered her parents.

Usagi wiped her tear away as she continued to walk down the street. She looked through the fence and smiled a little at children, running around and playing with each other.

"Y-You can't be here mama..."

Usagi looked forward when she heard the voice. She saw the woman closer and saw her long ruby red hair tied back as she wore a black skirt, purple top, and high heels. Blinking, Usagi saw the woman glaring at a small child, who she recognized.

"Reika-Chan?"

Reika and the woman turned to Usagi before Reika smiled.

"Pretty Bunny!"

Reika ran over to Usagi and smiled. Usagi smiled back, not noticing the woman walking up to them.

"How are you today pretty bunny? Are you feeling better?"

Usagi gave a small smile before she noticed Reika still wearing her friendship bracelet. Reika followed her gaze and smiled as she held up her wrist.

"I'm taking good care of your bracelet."

Usagi smiled before both heard a fake cough. They looked and saw the woman standing in front of Usagi. Blushing, she turned to the woman and smiled.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. M-My name is Usagi, nice to meet you-um..."

The woman glared at Usagi as she replied.

"Beryl. And Reika is my daughter."

Usagi's eyes widen before she blushed.

"O-Oh, I-I'm sorry. M-Mamour-san didn't mention that-"

"Of course not, he'd probably wanted to keep it to himself so he could keep you in his bed."

Usagi's face turned a crimson red as she shook her head.

"N-N-N-NO! H-H-He's j-j-just a-a f-f-friend s-sorta..."

Beryl glared as she eyed Usagi up and down before she giggled and smirked.

"If you say so, a friend. Though, I don't see why he would want to be friends with you. You look like such a plan looking girl."

Usagi bit her lower lip before Reika banged on the fence.

"That's not true, pretty bunny is pretty and nice! Mamo likes her just the way she is!"

Beryl turned to Reika and glared as she grabbed the fence, grabbing Reika's hand in the process. Usagi's eyes widen surprised as she saw Beryl causing Reika pain.

"What did I say? I said never talk back!"

Reika struggled against her grip as she tried to pull her hand away.

"S-Stop, your hurting her!"

Usagi yelled as she tried to pull Beryl's hand away. Beryl turned to her and glared before she shoved Usagi away to the ground. Usagi looked up at Beryl surprised before she saw Reika starting to tear up from the pain. Biting her lower lip, Usagi jumped to her feet and pushed Beryl away. Reika held her hand in pain as Beryl glared at Usagi who stood in front of Reika protectively. Standing up and dusting her skirt off, Beryl raised her hands to attack Usagi. Usagi closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but nothing came.

"The judge said you can't be around the school."

Opening her eyes, Usagi looked and saw Mamoru holding Beryl's wrist back as he stood in front of Usagi, shielding her. Usagi looked up at Mamoru who pushed Beryl away lightly. Beryl looked and glared at him.

"So your now protecting the slut your sleeping with?"

Mamoru glared at Beryl who smirked as she brushed her hair back then looked over at Reika who was looking up at her scared. Beryl turned and walked away.

Mamoru let out a sigh before he turned to Usagi and Reika worried.

"Are you both alright?"

Usagi gave a small nod as Reika looked down at her feet, gripping her skirt. Mamoru eyed Reika's hand before he looked at Usagi. He opened his mouth to speak when the school bell rang. Reika was about to walk back to her class when Mamoru stopped her.

"Reika, get your things."

Reika turned to him and gave a small nod before he turned to Usagi. Usagi looked down at her feet before she looked up at him. Mamoru smiled a little at her which caused her to smile a little at him back. Both turned to the kids and watched as Reika walked away with her class before Mamoru headed to the front of the school. Usagi stood there for a second before she followed him.

Inside the building, Usagi looked around the office as Mamoru pulled Reika out of school. As both waited for Reika in the hallway, Usagi looked at her feet before she looked up at Mamoru, then looked away.

"U-u-um... S-s-so, s-she's Reika's m-mother?"

Mamoru looked at her before he gave a small nod.

"Yes, she's Reika's mother, and a terrible one."

Usagi looked up at him before she looked away as she clenched her hands together. Mamoru looked at Usagi before he looked away when they spotted Reika running over to them. Mamoru smiled as Reika ran over him and hugged his waist. Usagi watches them and smiled softly at them. Reika turned to her and then ran over to her, hugging her waist next.

Usagi blinked surprised before she smiled and gently pet Reika's head. Mamoru smiled at them before he took Reika's backpack. Usagi gently picked Reika up into her arms and both walked out of the school building. Mamoru showed them to his car and Usagi set Reika in the back. She turned to walk away when Reika grabbed Usagi's shirt. Usagi turned to her before she looked at Mamoru. He smiled at her a little then Usagi turned back to Reika who scooted away a little.

Smiling, Usagi sat down next to Reika who wrapped her arms around her waist. Mamoru smiled as he closed the door before he climbed into the driver seat and turned the car on. As he pulled away from the sidewalk, he looked behind at Usagi and Reika to find Reika resting her head in Usagi's lap as she stroked Reika's hair. Usagi looked up at Mamoru who smiled a little at them from the rear view mirror. She looked away as she blushed and looked back at Reika who smiled at her before closing her eyes to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi sighed as she leaned back against the seat as Mamoru drove the car. Usagi stared out the window before she looked down at Reika who held on to her shirt. Smiling, she reached over and gently stroked Reika's hair.

Usagi looked up at the front of the car and saw they had arrived at a large apartment complex. Blinking confused, she watched as Mamoru drove the car into the buildings parking lot before he parked the car. Usagi looked up at Mamoru who got out of the driver seat. Usagi looked down at Reika before she gently took the small child into her arms. Mamoru opened the door and was about to take Reika from Usagi when Usagi pulled Reika away from his reach.

"I-It's ok, I-I c-can carry her."

Usagi said as she slowly got out of the car. Mamoru smiled a little and stepped aside, allowing her to step away from the car. Usagi stepped away from the car and Mamoru grabbed Reika's bag before he closed the door. Usagi looked around before she turned to Mamoru.

"Follow me."

Mamoru smiled lightly at Usagi and began to walk out of the parking lot. Usagi followed him out of parking lot and inside the building. She looked around the large lobby before they headed to the elevators. Usagi watched as Mamoru pushed the up button and the elevator door opened up before both climbed into the elevator. Mamoru pushed to one of the higher floor levels and the elevator began to move. Usagi looked around the elevator avoiding eye contact with Mamoru as Reika stirred slightly in her arms.

"I'm sorry for what Beryl tried to do to you."

Usagi looked up at Mamoru who kept facing forward to the door. She turned away and looked down at her feet as a 'ding' was heard. Both exit the elevator and Usagi followed Mamoru to a apartment door. Mamoru dug through his pocket before pulling out his keys and opened the door. Usagi followed him inside and looked around the foyer as Mamoru pulled off his shoes. She handed Mamoru Reika before she removed her own shoes.

"I'll take her to her room, um... Make yourself at home."

Mamoru said before he carried Reika away. Usagi looked around the foyer before she slowly started walking around the living room. Usagi walked over to a bookcase and picked up a small photo frame, the picture in the frame was of Reika and Mamoru.  
Both stood next to each other in front the Tokyo disneyland castle as Reika wore a Mikey mouse ear hat on her head, held a balloon in her right hand and an ice cream cone in her left hand. Usagi smiled at the adorable picture before she jumped up startled as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She held on to the photo frame as she turned around to a surprised Mamoru.

"S-sorry, um... Would you like anything to drink?"

Mamoru said and Usagi shook her head lightly before she looked at the photo, then she set it back down on the bookcase. She stared down at her feet before she quickly started walking to the door. Mamoru reached over and gently grabbed her right wrist, causing Usagi to gasp before he quickly let go of her.

"S-sorry."

Mamoru said as he looked away. Usagi looked down at her wrist before she slowly looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She looked away and back down at her feet.

"A-A c-c-cup o-of c-coffee w-w-will d-do."

Usagi replied as she clenched her hands tightly. Mamoru looked at her and gave a small nod before he walked passed her and headed to the kitchen. Usagi looked back down at her wrist and lightly touched it.

_'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel weird?'_

She thought before she headed to the kitchen and looked around. She looked at Mamoru and watched him add grounded coffee into his coffee maker. As he turned away from the coffee maker, he turned to her and smiled a little at her.

"Um... You can have a seat at the table."

Usagi gave a small nod and headed over to the dinning table before she sat down. She looked down at her lap as Mamoru looked through his cabinets for two mugs. Usagi looked up at him from the corner of her eye before she turned away as she continued to look down at her lap. She remembered what had happened a few minuted ago before her mind wondered.

_~Flashback~_

_Usagi squirmed and pulled hard on her arms as she tried break free. She looked up at the one holding her wrists before she tried to kick the person before she found herself shoved to the ground. Usagi looked up before she found her wrists and ankles pinned to the ground. She tried to yell for help before she felt her mouth being covered. She struggled more and harder before she felt her clothes being ripped off. Closing her eyes shut, she prayed for help._

_~End of Flashback~_

Usagi jumped up startled as Mamoru placed a pink mug with a white sleeping bunny on the side in front of her. She looked up at him as he sat down with his own plan white mug. Usagi looked down at her mug, before she picked it up and took a small sip before a sour look appeared on her face. Mamoru, who was between a sip of his own, looked at her weird.

"You ok?"

Usagi pulled the mug away from her mouth and grabbed a napkin from the napkin holder. Mamoru blinked as she wiped her mouth.

"Is it that bad?"

Mamoru asked as he reached over to grab the mug when Usagi did the same and their hands brush against each other. Both pulled their hands away and looked down.

"I-I-It's f-fine j-j-just... A-a l-little b-bitter i-is a-all."

Usagi replied before Mamoru stood up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a small sugar container and a cup of milk from his fridge before returning to the table. He set the sugar and milk in front of Usagi who picked up a small spoon and began to add three table spoons of sugar and a small amount of milk to her coffee. Mamoru smiled a little before he took a small sip of his own coffee when they both heard a small yawn. They looked and saw Reika walk into the kitchen and up to the dinning table.

"Good morning sleepy-head."

Mamoru smiled lightly as Reika sat down next to Usagi and stuck her small tongue out at him.

"I not a sleepy-head."

Mamoru chuckled and drank his coffee down as Usagi rolled her eyes slightly at him. Reika looked at her before she smiled sweetly.

"Did Mamo give you any trouble pretty bunny?"

Mamoru began to cough slightly as Usagi giggled and Reika smiled more. Usagi reached over and gently touched Reika's head.

"No, not at all."

Reika smiled at Usagi as she stood up and walked to the fridge.

"I sure hope not, he's a serious handful."

Mamoru began to choke on his coffee as Usagi giggled and Reika smiled.

"H-Hey!"

Mamoru spoke out as he wiped his chin and mouth and blushed deeply from embarrassment. Reika smiled at him as he glared at her a little. Mamoru looked away embarrassed as he muttered under his breath before Reika turned to Usagi.

"Sorry for what my mommy trying to hurt you."

Reika spoke as she looked down at her lap and clenched her skirt. Usagi smiled a little as she reached over and gently pet Reika's head.

"It's ok Reika, don't worry about it ok."

Reika looked up at her before she gave a small nod and a smile. Mamoru smiled at then before they heard the phone ring.

"Excuse me."

Mamoru said as he stood up and went into the living room to answer the phone. Reika and Usagi watched him exit the room before Usagi looked down at her cooling coffee. Reika turned to her before a smile appeared on her face. She leaned closer to Usagi and whispered into her ear.

"Wanna know a secret?"

Usagi looked at her before giving a small nod, causing Reika to giggle before she whispered again.

"I think Mamo likes you."

Usagi blushed deeply as Reika giggled hysterically. Mamoru walked back into the room, holding the phone and looking worried.

"I-i-is s-something t-t-the m-m-matter?"

Usagi asked as Mamoru sat back down.

"I just got called in to work but I can't just leave Reika here alone. And I can't call in a baby sitter on such short notice."

Reika pouted and crossed her arms.

"I am not a baby."

Usagi turned to her and giggled a little before Reika shot her an annoyed look when her small eyes widen.

"Wait, what if pretty bunny can watch me!?"

Usagi's eyes widen as Mamoru looked up at them both.

"Reika, you can't go volunteering people like that. Besides, I'm sure she has important things to do."

Usagi looked down at her mug before her eyes widen as she remembered she had work.

"Oh God! I forgot I had work!!"

She jumped up and grabbed her things before she ran to the foyer to put her shoes on. Reika turned to Mamoru and shot him a puppy dog look, which he again tried to resist.

"Please Mamo, I promise I'll be a good girl. I'll behave, and help pretty bunny and the others. Pwease."

Mamoru kept trying to resist as Usagi returned to the room, having heard they conversation.

"U-Um, I-I'm sure M-Makoto-chan w-w-won't m-mind."

Reika smiled and jumped off her chair before she ran to her room to change out of her uniform. Mamoru turned to Usagi who looked down at her feet.

"Um... Are you sure your alright with this?"

Usagi gave a small nod before she looked up at Mamoru who smiled at her.

"Thank you, and sorry for the bother."

Usagi blushed before she looked away as Mamoru exit the room to make a call.

_'W-What the hell is going on with me? Why do I feel... Happy?'_


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure this is alright, I don't want to be a bother."

"I-I't a-alright, its n-no t-trouble at a-all."

Mamoru looked over at Usagi who looked down at her lap. Reika smiled from the back seat as she watched them. They were on their way to the cafe as Mamoru stopped the car at a red light. Usagi looked up from her lap as Reika asked her something.

"Pretty Bunny, can I make cookies or cupcakes with you?"

Usagi turned to Reika and smiled as she gave a nod, causing the small child to cheer in excitement. Mamoru couldn't help but smile as he watched them both from the corner of his eye. Usagi turned back to the front as they came up to the curve of the cafe. Once he stopped the car, Usagi climbed out along with Reika and Mamoru.

Minako was cleaning up a window next to the entrance when she spotted them. She let out a gasp and then a small squeal which caught the attention of a few customers and the girls. Rei, Ami and Makoto walked over wondering what was going on when they spotted their friends and all three smiled and lightly squealed themselves. They watched from the window as Mamoru gave Reika a hug before turning to Usagi and smile at her. They managed to see Usagi's face turn a bright red before Mamoru walked back to his car. Minako shooed the girls away as they pretended to go back to work, as Usagi and Reika waved bye to Mamoru who drove away.

Minako looked up from pretending to clean a small table next to the window, as Usagi and little Reika walk into the cafe holding hands.

"Sorry I'm late, I ran into-"

"Reika, how are you little kiddo?"

Makoto smiled as she, Rei and Ami walked over to the two girls smiling. Minako turned to them as Reika smiled at the four older women.

"I'm ok, Mamoru was called into work so I had asked if I could come and help you all and pretty bunny."

"Why aren't you in school Reika-chan?"

Ami asked as she leaned down and placed her hands on her knees to meet Reika's height. Reika looked away as she hugged Usagi's waist as Usagi placed a hand on the small child's left shoulder. She looked up at her friends and looked at them sadly.

"I was on my way back here when I took a short cut passed her school and her mother..."

Usagi tried to explain before she mentioned Beryl and her eyes widen surprised when she saw her friends smiles disappeared and were switched with angry frowns. Makoto smiled at Reika and lightly poked the small girl's cheek, earning them a small giggle.

"Hey, your ok now. Hows about you help us make chocolate and lemon macarons? How does that sound?"

Reika's eyes widen as she smiled a large grin.

"Yay~!"

Reika took Rei's hand before they walked into the kitchen as Ami, Minako and Makoto went back to work while Usagi placed Reika's backpack on the coat rack next to the door. She walked into the kitchen and saw Reika cracking a few eggs and separating the egg white and yokes. Smiling, Usagi put on her apron and walked back to the front to help with the register. Makoto walked to the counter and began to make a glass of ice coffee when Usagi turned to her.

"Hey Makoto, can I ask you a question?"

The tall brunette turned to her and gave a usual bubbly blonde a nod and a smile.

"Sure Usagi."

Makoto spoke, as she turned to a customer and handed him a paper bag along with his credit card back. Usagi looked down at her hands as she was placing a few small cookies into a small see through case before pushing the case aside to start on a new one.

"Um... What do you know of Reika's mother exactly?"

Usagi asked as she placed cookies into the box. After a minute of no response, she looked up at her tall friend to find her clenching the counter, her knuckles turning completely white.

"Forty-eight, forty-nine... Fifty..."

Makoto muttered before taking a deep breath through her nose and exhaling out her mouth. She turned to Usagi only to pause when she saw the worried, confused and scared expression plastered on the small blonde's face.

"D-Did I say something wrong?"

Makoto shook her head and smiled at Usagi as she reached over and playfully ruffled the blonde's hair.

"No, sorry about that Usagi. Just that... Beryl is... Well... She... Let's just say she doesn't deserve the title of mother."

Usagi blinked. Of course she could easily agree to that considering what she had witnessed first had back at the school. But she was curious as to why that subject made her friends especially upset. She opened her mouth to reply when the door to the kitchen was pushed opened and little Reika ran out to them, holding a tray of none baked chocolate macarons shells shaped like teddy bear heads. Usagi smiled when she turned around only for her smile to slowly disappear into a stare of shock. Reika's white shirt sleeves were rolled up, and Usagi spotted what looked like small nearly faded circular burned marks all on and around the little girl's arms.

"Lookie, Rei-chan helped me make teddies!"

Reika smiled which caused Makoto to smile as Ami and Minako walked over, also smiling.

"They look so cute Reika. I can't wait to try one."

Makoto smiled as she playfully ruffled Reika's hair, causing the small child to giggle before running back into the kitchen with the tray. Usagi watched surprised before turning to her friends, who had sad, serious and angry expressions on their faces.

"W-Wha-"

"Beryl constantly mistreated that poor little girl. Treated her like trash and hardly fed her at all. Those markings on her arms are from Beryl... Using her as an ashtray."

Makoto spoke, in a angry, motionless voice before Minako and Ami gave nods. Usagi's eyes widen more before she turned to the kitchen door after hearing Reika's giggles from the other side.

Walking over to the door, Usagi peaked into the kitchen through the small window hole in the door. She watched as Rei placed a tray of heart shaped cookies into one of the ovens as Reika added a little bit of powered sugar to a mixing bowl that was placed under an automatic mixer.

"And that's not the worst part..."

Minako spoked up as Usagi turned around to them.

"Mamoru told us, well told the guys who told us that, when he first met Reika. He had found her locked in a closet with no food and very little water."

Minako said in a bitter voice. Usagi's eyes widen shock before she turned back to the window to find Reika trying to eat some powdered sugar with a clean spoon before being caught by Rei who smiled and pulled the sugar away, waving her finger around, telling the small child no.

Usagi turned away from the window, clenching her hands close to her chest before turning to her friends.

"W-What about her biological father? Surly he would-"

Usagi paused as she saw her friends shake their heads.

"He doesn't want anything to do with her. Reika and Beryl alike. Apparently when she found out she was pregnant, Beryl tried to go to him and tell him but he had turned her away. Stating that Reika wasn't his and that he didn't want anything to do with her."

Ami spoke sadly as Makoto and Minako looked down sadly. Usagi looked down as well before walking back over to the counter. She couldn't believe such a sweet and innocent child could be so unwanted. Usagi returned to placing cookies into small packages as Reika waddled out of the kitchen, carefully carrying a small plate filled with cupcakes. Reika walked over to Ami and handed her the plate as they took noticed of the flour stained bunny head shaped apron around her little waist and frosting covered face. All four couldn't help giggle at the small child's cuteness and innocence as she wiped the frosting off her face.

Usagi watched smiling as Reika skipped back into the kitchen to continue helping with the rest of the sweets.


End file.
